Wen Pân Thel Fir (They all will die)
by silverhorseshoe02
Summary: Legolas has gone missing, and the fellowship has to go find him. They need help tracking him down, so they ask a female elf that is good friends with him to help; Tauriel. But they run into a certain wizard who is set on killing the young elf. Will the fellowship be too late? Rated M for future violence.


_Chapter 1- Looking back_

"_So, how do elves keep track of their years?" _

_This question had been confusing Gimli at the time he asked. As he looked back to the conversation with Legolas, he remembered what he had said._

"_We just know I guess."_

_Legolas was mysterious in his own way, usually keeping to himself, not eating much and sleeping less. Gimli had hoped to coax a bit out of him while he was calm. _

"_How old are you do you think?"_

_Legolas had paused a bit before replying. "About two thousand three hundred and two."_

_He must have seen the puzzle look on Gimli's face, because the elf laughed, a short, slightly dry laugh._

"_Of course, that's about nineteen in human years."_

"_Lad, you are the most puzzling creature I have ever met, but the fact that you are much younger than the rest of us confuses me very much."_

_Legolas seemed to have smiled in the moonlight._

"_Master elf, do you have any family you remember?"_

_Gimli knew that Legolas hated being pressured into revealing his past, even a little bit. Legolas stood up and began to walk back to the campsite._

"_You know, the hobbits are worried about you."_

_Legolas had paused, but didn't turn around or reply. _

"_You have always been secretive around us."_

"_Do not try to coax my past out of me," Though that's exactly what Gimli had planned to do. Legolas was certainly clever for such a young creature, especially an elf. "Forget what I have told you and do not try anything again."_

_The elf had walked away, back into the campsite._

Gimli brushed away the memory. He now had time to register where they were. Aragorn was deep in thought. The horses were striding towards where they knew to go. Gimli himself was sitting on his own horse. Aragorn also sat alone, while the horse Gimli usually shared with Legolas was empty, it's main rider gone. No one knew where Legolas had gone, but there was no trace of what had happened to him. So, the two were going to the Shire to see if Gandalf could track him down.

_Chapter 2- The Shire_

One particular young hobbit greeted them as they were making their way to the Shire. His name was Peregrin Took. Everyone called him Pippin.

"What are you all doing at the Shire?"

Pippin, of course, was a hobbit, and hobbits _are_ quite curious. Aragorn hopped off his horse and greeted the hobbit and answered, "We are here to see Gandalf. Is he here?"

"Just got here, actually. Rumor has it that you, Boromir Legolas and Gimli have done some explorations without us."

"That may be true, but in was all in good intent."

"I'd expect that much."

Gimli was about to hop off his horse when he saw rustling in the trees nearby. He decided not to say anything, but kept an eye on the trees.

"Gimli,"

Gimli looked away startled by the sound of his own name. The dwarf realized everyone had his eyes on him.

"What?"

The hobbit, which had spoken, suppressed laughter.

"I was asking if you knew where Legolas was."

"That I do not."

Pippin looked to Aragorn.

"He left without a word?"

"That he has done." Aragorn replied glumly, with no signs of being happy at this moment.

"If I may interrupt for a moment," The dwarf spoke up. "Legolas can take care of himself."

At this remark Aragorn seemed more frustrated than ever. He turned sharply and shot Gimli with a glare that could have killed.

"Three days. He has been missing for three days."

At this comment the three members of the fellowship fell silent for a count of ten before Pippin said to follow him. The fellowship silently agreed before following the young hobbit into the Shire.

_Chapter 3- Tracking down_

_Legolas was leaning on a tree and having a conversation with Aragorn in Elfish, when suddenly he jumped up and stabbed an ork in the neck with one of the knives he kept. The ork fell dead to the ground. Aragorn and Gimli stared in awe. The elf was so agile and quick with a weapon; he was a much-needed member of the fellowship. Legolas stabbed another and swung up into the trees, knowing the Fellowship was under attack. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas had set out in search for their own adventures, and with every Uru-kai they killed, more seemed to appear. Legolas, instead of opening up his past more, he closed it up tighter. Aragorn had told him that Legolas was an 'untrusting individual' with a 'past he did not deserve.' Gimli did not have any knowledge of what these words meant, but Aragorn did not see it in his place to reveal more about his friend's past. The human and dwarf together had by this time killed all of the Uru-kai in sight. They were looking to the trees where the elf had disappeared. Suddenly a loud thump was heard behind them and dwarf and man turned to see an ork that was above all orks that they had ever seen, which was many._

Are" lle "going" a' "Scarborough" "Fair?" "

Parsley," "sage," "rosemary" ar' "thyme" "

Remember" amin a' er ya "lives" eller "

She" ero "was" "a" "true" mela en' haba "

Tell" he a' "make" amin "a" "cambric" "shirt" "

(On" i' "side" en' "a" amon e' i' tumba taure "green)" "

Parsely," "sage," "rosemary" ar' "thyme" "

(Tracing" "a" "sparrow" no' "snow-crested" "ground)" "

Without" n'uma "seams" "nor" "needlework" "

(Blankets" ar' "bedclothes" "a" hin en' i' "mountains)" "

Then" "she'll" "be" "a" "true" mela en' haba "

(Sleeps" "unaware" en' i' "clarion" "call)" "

Tell" he a' "find" amin "an" "acre" en' ndor "

(On" i' "side" en' "a" "hill," "a" "sprinkling" en' "leaves)" "

Parsely," "sage," "rosemary," ar' "thyme" "

(Washed" "is" i' talar' yassen ikotane nir' "tears)" "

Between" i' "salt" alu ar' i' ear "strand" "

(A" "soldier" "cleans" ar' "polishes" "a" "gun)" "

Then" "she'll" "be" "a" "true" mela en' haba "

Tell" he a' "reap" ta e' "a" circa en' "leather" "

(War" "bellows," "blazing" e' "scarlet" "battalions)" "

Parsely," "sage," "rosemary" ar' "thyme" "

(Generals" "order" ron "soldiers" a' "kill)" "

And" a' hosta ta ilya e' "a" "bunch" en' "heather" "

(And" a' "fight" ten' "a" "cause" "they've" an "ago" "forgotten)" "

Then" "she'll" "be" "a" "true" mela en' haba "

Are" lle "going" a' "Scarborough" "Fair?" "

Parsley," "sage," "rosemary" ar' "thyme" "

Remember" amin a' er ya "lives" eller "

She" ero "was" "a" "true" mela en' "mine

"


End file.
